Dragon Tales: Seson 4 episode 1
by strong man
Summary: Quetzal had taken everyone on a feild trip to the The Forest Of Darkness which Ord is deeply scared of but his partner Zak kept him comfortable but truth to be told that he himself was scared of complete darkness so when the glowing lights go out, he panics but Ord quickly gets an idea of what might work but aproved that it was to get out of the forest but will Zak keep his word?


**This is my first story of Dragon Tales and just so you know this was my childhood show so if ruined my own show then it's okay**

**Date: **Augusts 6

**Pairing:** Ord/Zak (Slash)

**Rated:** M

**My imputation is...just type is Dragon Tales in the search bar at , scroll down until you see the two kissing on a cloud**

Like always the story starts at the house, Emmy was running upstairs and Max was wondering what was up

Emmy:" Come on Max...Quetzal is taking us all on a field trip to The Forest Of Darkness" She said once the two were upstairs

Enrique:" Wait up" He said coming up the stairs

The three went into their room, opened the draw that has a rainbow-colored rhyme stone and they took it out then each grabbed ahold of it

All:" I wish I wish with all my heart to fly with dragons and a land apart" They said in union

The dragons came from the walls and surrounded the three kids who closed their eyes while all the colors of the rainbow went in circles around them

They then transported to dragon land in the front of Quetzal's school

The three saw their friends listening and walked over

Cassie turned around and greeted the kids as well as the rest

Emmy:" Hey...all set for the field trip

Ord:" Well...I'm not" He said shaking up and slivers going down his scales

Zack:"Ord...didn't you hear what he said...we get to pick our partner and I pick you

Hearing that, he felt a lot better knowing that someone will be with him Cassie picked Emmy and Wheezie picked Max

Quetzal:" Go on...enjoy but stay close

he group nodded and went into the forest but Ord stood still

Zack:"Ord?

Ord:" I think I'll better stay here and-

Zack:" Ord... know how it feels to be scared...remember when I was scared to try new thing

Ord:"Yeah" He said smiling

Zack:" Well...Wheezie helped me get over that fear...now I want help you get over your fear

Ord:" Thank Zack...okay I'll go

Superhero music played in Ord's braveness

The two went into the forest and strange creatures such as dragonflies came out from the darkness then something smiley crawled along Ord's leg but he remained strong

Ord:" What exactly are we looking for?" He said wondering

Zack:" Like Quetzal said...just enjoy yourselves

Ord nodded and they continued until they saw something bright

Zack:" That must be the glowing stars

**(o)**

Cassie and Emmy were looking at different kids of bugs like jugglebugs and ladybugs until Emmy found an extremely rare lovebug, it was sitting on a leaf as she looked closer

Emmy:" Cassie...come here" She said waving her hand

Cassie look to her best friend but when she saw her looking at a lovebug she reacted

Cassie:" Emmy...wait!" She said before she touched it just in time, she rushed over

Emmy:" What is it?" She said in panic

Cassie:" I read about those...if you get sprayed by one...you instantly fall in real deep love for each other

Emmy backed away from the bug and the two went somewhere else on the other side of the forest

The walked until they bumped into Whezzie who had Max on he back

Emmy:" Hi Whezzie

Whezzie:"Hi Emmy...Max and I were eating some dragon berries

Max:" Yeah...and I love them" He said his mouth covered in dragon berry juice

Emmy" Max, are you okay with Whezzie?" She said making sure that her younger brother was taken care of

Max:" Yeah...I'm okay Whezzie and I are having a great time which reminds me, how's Ord doing?

Cassie:" That's good to hear Max but I don't know how Ord or Zak are doing...hope their alright" She said sounding worried

Emmy:" I got a idea...lets look for them

Cassie:" That's a great idea Emmy

The human girl climbed onto her friends back and she flew up in the sky, hovering over the trees trying to find the two

Emmy:" I see them" She said pointing her finger down

Case saw them as well, walking along with Ord hiding behind Zak's back

Ord:" I must be brave" He said repeatedly to himself

The blue dragon then heard the sound of flapping wings but he began to think that it was flying monster with two heads

Note that Ord is already sacred of the forest so he didn't want to he even more scared than he is now

The shivers ran down his spine then he turned invisible and started to run to the glowing stars

Cassie:" I found you guys

Zak:" Yea...you found me but you scared Ord

Emmy:" Oh dear...I'm sorry...me and Cassie can help you look for him She offered

Zak:" No...that's okay I'll look for him be myself

Cassie" Your not scared?

Zak:" Please Cassie...it will take complete darkness to scare me" He proved to himself

Cassie:" Okay but you must hurry we're about to leave She said flying away to met up with Quetzal along with the other dragons

Zak sighed and started his search to find Ord

Meanwhile Ord was crying on a rock he was sitting upon under the glowing stars that shed some light around him but not much

Zak:"Ord...where are you?" He shouted

He waited for a few seconds but no answer was called so he tried again but he then heard crying

Zak:" That must be Ord" He said before following he sound

Meanwhile the blue dragon stopped crying when he heard a pair of footsteps coming closer and closer towards him

Ord:"He-Hello" e said standing up and shivering at the same time

He slowly tiptoed over into the darkness to see if it's the monster or not until it came out of the shadows which frightened the blue dragon

ZaK:" Ord...it's me

Ord:" Zak...where's the two-headed monster

Zak:" There was no monster, it was just Cassie & Emmy

Ord:" Oh

Zak:" Ord...we got to hurry and get out of here

Ord:"Your right Zak...I don't wanna stay in the creepy forest of darkness" He said looking around

Zak:" Then let's go" He said looking forward with Ord by his side

Soon the glowing lights went out and now the forest was in complete darkness which made Zak gulped down is worries

He was officially freaked out now

Zak grabbed Ord's hand and made a run for it

Panting as they went but it was no use, it was like a freaking maze

Zak:" It's hopeless...it all looks the same

It was then that Ord remembered something

Ord:" Love" He said grabbing the green dragon's hands

Zak:" What?" He aid looking at him in confusion

Ord:" Love will light the way

Zak:"Okey...so what do you want us to do?

Ord:" Kiss me

Zak:" WHAT!" He said before grossing out

Ord:"Zak please this is the only way to make it out of here

Zak:" (sigh) Okay I'll kiss you but this is just to get us out of here" He said making it clear

Ord:" Agreed

Slowly they went in for quick kiss until the glowing stars came on again but they made a path to guide them out so they parted

Ord:" That was-

Zak:" I see a path...lets go

Ord closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment before following him

**Here it is, my first Dragon Tales fic...hope you like it and it's like I said I watched this show when I was a kid but now it's time to ruin it because it's my job to ruin childhood memories **

**Ord and Zak don't interact to each other much but I can change that...I'll be ruining as sorts of memories such as Robin Hood and Alice in Wonderland Movie (2010)**

**Oh and there is defiantly more on the way **

**Btw...if you ask where sis I get "Love Will Lead Way or Love s Brightest In The Dark, it's from Avatar The Last Airbender where Aang and Katara are trapped on the cave that was founded by these two loves**


End file.
